


Día 1 - Cabello

by butchsakura



Series: 30 días de Géminis [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amo la melena de los dorados no puedo mentir, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Family, Gen, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, No Plot/Plotless, Sibling Bonding, Todos los tags son de cabello
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchsakura/pseuds/butchsakura
Summary: Parecía que el gemelo menor había sido atacado por una bandada de pájaros furiosos y no dos caballeros de oro en entrenamiento con mucho tiempo libre. Y todo eso enmarcado por la "hermosa" corona de flores, que era más bien un manojo de flores blancas entretejidas en una trenza mal hecha. Aún no sabía cómo la iba a deshacer.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon & Gemini Saga
Series: 30 días de Géminis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725847
Kudos: 12





	Día 1 - Cabello

**Author's Note:**

> El primer oneshot para celebrar el mes de cumpleaños de los gemelos.
> 
> Este es una especie de desafío que me autoimpuse a mí misma, para aprovechar la cuarentena y también para practicar un poco la escritura.
> 
> Esto vendría a ser un AU donde la existencia de Kanon no es un secreto y le toca hacerse responsable de mini dorados junto con Saga y Aioros 
> 
> Saga y Kanon tienen 13, Dita tiene 9 y Milo tiene 5

—¡Kanon! ¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo? 

El mencionado bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Pétalos de flores se desalojaron de su enmarañada cabellera y cayeron al suelo. 

—Me quedé dormido después del entrenamiento y a Milo y Dita no se les ocurrió mejor idea que jugar a la peluquería. 

—Creo que se les pasó la mano, —Saga sonrió, acercándose a su gemelo para extraer un rama del nido en el que se había convertido su cabeza. 

Kanon miró la inocente ramita con desprecio. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se sacudió la melena, haciendo que más flores y ramas cayeran al piso. Se adentró más en el templo, maldiciendo a los niños todo el camino hasta el baño. Saga lo siguió en silencio, al tenerlo de espaldas podía apreciar mejor la maraña en la que se había convertido el cabello de su hermano, no solo habían flores y ramitas y lo que parecía ser arena, si no también múltiples mini trenzitas atadas con ligas y ganchitos de diferentes colores. Pero lo que más destacaba del creativo peinado era una especie de corona de flores que había sido tejida con el mismo cabello de Kanon y que no sería para nada fácil de desarmar. 

—¡No me importa que sean unos niños, me las van a pagar! ¡Les voy a hacer la vida un infierno! —gritó, arrancando flores y ligas de su cabello.

Saga decidió intervenir antes de que se arrancará un mechón entero.

—Si te sigues templado el pelo así te vas a quedar calvo. —guío a Kanon para que se sentará en el borde de la bañera y con calma comenzó a remover las ligas y los ganchos, seguidos de las flores y las ramas. Kanon gruñó y se cruzó de brazos, pero se dejó hacer.

Lo más difícil sería la dichosa corona de flores, así que la dejó intacta para desarmarla de última. Deshizo las trenzas una por una, viendo cómo Kanon se relaja cuanto más pelo liberaba. Saga se tomó su tiempo, destrenzando cuidadosamente para no herir más el ya lastimado cabello. Cuando hubo terminado con la última trenza, se hecho para atrás para admirar su trabajo. 

Milo y Afrodita sí que habían hecho un número en el cabello de Kanon. Las hebras azules caían en pequeñas ondas por su espalda, habían varios mechones maltratados y sus puntas estaban quemadas. Parecía que el gemelo menor había sido atacado por una bandada de pájaros furiosos y no dos caballeros de oro en entrenamiento con mucho tiempo libre. Y todo eso enmarcado por la "hermosa" corona de flores, que era más bien un manojo de flores blancas entretejidas en una trenza mal hecha. Aún no sabía cómo la iba a deshacer.

Le indicó a Kanon que se metiera a la tina mientras él iba a buscar un peine. Cuando regresó lo encontró sumergido en el agua con los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza hacia atrás su melena desparramada sobre el borde casi rozaba el piso. 

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a Saga entrar de nuevo en el baño, con un peine y un banquito en mano. Saga colocó el banquito detrás de Kanon y se sentó para comenzar a desarmar la trenza. Las flores comenzaron a caer por sí solas al tiempo que iba destrenzando la corona, flotando en el agua. 

—Deberías cuidar mejor tu cabello, sabes. —empujó su hombro para que metiera el pelo en el agua. 

— _Deberías cuidar mejor tu cabello, sabes._ —repitió Kanon en tono burlón, pero igual hizo caso, sumergiendo la cabeza en el agua para después resurgir— Somos caballeros de Athena, no modelos de revista. ¿Eso que importa?

—Importa que si vas a tener el pelo largo, lo mínimo que debes hacer es mantenerlo arreglado —Saga tomó el shampoo y empezó a lavarle el cabello— No puedes culpar a Dita y a Milo por tus puntas dañadas.

—Pues disculpa, señorita, no todos podemos lavarnos el pelo tres veces al día con shampoo super especial.

Saga soltó una carcajada— ¿Esa es tu mejor excusa? Vivimos en la misma casa, puedes robar mi shampoo si quieres. 

Kanon intentó dar otro argumento, pero en verdad era difícil discutir cuando alguien estaba restregando tu cráneo. Esas mociones circulares volverían dócil a cualquier. Tal vez luego le haría caso a Saga y si robaría su shampoo. 

Saga le sacó le enjuago la cabeza a su gemelo y le dejó el acondicionador mientras lo peinaba. Kanon no estaba por admitir lo bien que se sentía ser mimado. Hacía un tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado. 

Hacía un tiempo, también, desde que habían pasado tiempo de calidad como hermanos. Desde que comenzaron a llegar los otros aspirantes a caballeros dorados, tenían menos oportunidades de estar solos juntos. Si Saga no estaba "entrenando" (llámese coquetear descaradamente) con Aioros, estaba cuidando que Mū no se metiera en problemas o regañando a Angelo por jalarle el pelo a Afrodita. Del mismo modo, Kanon había conseguido una segunda sombra en el mocoso de Milo que no se le despegaba de encima y un inesperado estudiante en Shaka que siempre en voz baja pedía entrenar con él. Lejanos eran los días cuando ambos gemelos volvían juntos a su templo después de un arduo día de entrenamiento y se trenzaban el pelo mutuamente antes de dormir, para pasar la noche en vela conversado. Ahora solía llegar cada uno a su tiempo, demasiado exhaustos para conversar y mucho menos para peinar al otro. Kanon sabía que a veces Saga no llegaba por pasar la noche en Sagitario, a pesar de lo que tratará de pretender escabullendose de vuelta a Géminis la mañana siguiente. Irremediablemente, se estaban distanciando.

Por eso, aunque ningún de los dos lo diría en voz alta, ese momento era tan preciado. Ambos querían guardarlo en un burbuja y atesorarlo para siempre como un recuerdo preciado. Era sólo Kanon jugando con el agua y Saga desenredándole el pelo. Era un recuerdo de que a pesar de la distancia, seguían siendo los dos contra el mundo. 

—¿De cuándo acá Milo y Dita son tan amigos, de todas formas? —preguntó Saga, dejando el peine sobre el borde de la tina. 

Kanon golpeó el agua con la mano— No lo son, se supone que no se soportan. Afrodita odia a Milo a muerte desde esa vez que se metió en su jardín y pisoteo sus rosas. ¡Y se unen para hacerme esto a mí!

—Se nota que eres su favorito —comentó Saga con una risita. 

Kanon siguió despotricando en contra de los niños mientras le sacaba el acondicionador, explicando en detalle cómo los iba a hacer sufrir durante el entrenamiento. Seguro sus gritos se escuchaban hasta Capricornio. Por esta vez, Saga decidió que no le importaba el escándalo. Agradeció mentalmente a Dita y Milo por darles este momento.

No les agradecería una semana después cuando se convertiría en su siguiente víctima y el grandísimo imbécil que tenía como hermano no hiciera más que reírse. Al menos a Aioros le pareció lindo. 

**Author's Note:**

> La idea en este oneshot era darle un enfoque a la relación de Saga y Kanon pero no pude evitar mencionar de más a los otros caballeros. 
> 
> Me encanta la idea de que Saga, Aioros y Kanon cada uno tiene su propio séquito de mini dorados XD. Aquí Milo se le pega a Kanon como garrapata pq Camus aún no ha llegado al santuario para robar toda su atención, Kanon no lo soporta pero luego lo va a extrañar JAJAJ
> 
> Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos!
> 
> twitter: [ginhijizura](https://twitter.com/ginhijizura?s=09)  
> tumblr: [butchjolymes](https://butchjolymes.tumblr.com)


End file.
